bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Splight
Splight is a Super Assault Bakugan and a Special Evolution Bakugan. All that is known is that it evolves from any Dharak below 700 Gs and the power level of the game must be 2. Its Ball Form has a strong resemblence to Saint Nemus. It was released along with Mystic Chancer, Merlix, Glotronoid and Raptorix. It's also in the BakuZoom series. Information Description It has two spinning disks on either side of it. On each of the sides the two disks spin independently, it has red eyes and has a open ball form similar to Saint Nemus. It is a fly-wheel Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Gundalian Invaders introduction, a Darkus Splight was seen attacking a Ventus Damakor. In episode 1 a kid used a Darkus Splight and another used a Aquos one. In episode 2, an Aquos one was used by the Neathian in Ren's story. In episode 12, a few Pyrus Splights were seen seeking for The Element with a Mobile Assault called Hurrix and a few Darkus Glotronoids. In episode 14, a couple of Haos Splights were seen battling the Twelve Orders. In episode 23, a couple of Ventus Splights were seen battling Neathia, riding on Darkus Ramdols. In episode 30, a Darkus Splight used Hurrix. in episode 35, an Aquos Splight was used by the Gundalians against Neathia. ;Ability Cards * Dust Needle: (Aquos) Game Aquos Splight has 1000 and 1200 Gs, Darkus Splight has 1000 Gs, Subterra Splight has 970 Gs and Pyrus Splight has 950 Gs. * Reference Card: After you stand a Splight you may move it to any other Gate Card. Trivia *Splight looks like Ancient Nemus with a hockey mask. *Despite coming from Dharak (a Gundalian Bakugan) it is used as a Neathian Bakugan as well as a Gundalian Bakugan. *Some Splight boxes say BakuClone instead of BakuZoom. *Splight is the only Wave 2 Super Assault featured on an ability (Power Drain) in Bakugan Dimensions. *Ventus Splight is the second Bakugan to ride on Ramdol. *Many people are confused by Dharak evolving into Splight. *It sounds like Siege and Dryoid on Bakugan Dimensions. *It has been seen in all attributes in the Anime, except Subterra. *Splight's ball form looks very similar to Master Core: ABIS, the final boss of the video game Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Gallery Anime File:ddddssssp.jpg|Darkus Splight in real mode fighting a Ventus Damakor File:Aquos Splight Ball.PNG|Aquos Splight in Sphere mode File:aqsd.jpg|Aquos Splight using ability Dust Needle File:Aquossplight.jpg|Aquos Splight File:Pyrus_Splight.jpg|2 Pyrus Splights riding Hurrix Haos Merlix Scaboid Merlix Bakugan.PNG|Haos Splight, Scaboid and Merlix File:ventus_splight.PNG|Ventus Splight riding on Darkus Ramdol File:Splightpic.jpg|Aquos Splight in real mode. Game File:!BpYG91Q!mk~$(KGrHqUH-CUEuOkD5jMEBLrGuU7OTg~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight File:!BpYG-pQBGk~$(KGrHqUH-C0EuZZZiR8QBLrGudnTuQ~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight (top view) File:!BpYG-Nw!2k~$(KGrHqIH-DoEuY!f8)+vBLrGuZN9IQ~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight File:!Bp0M28!CGk~$(KGrHqMOKikEu,i2MlG1BLs+w92kKg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Splight File:!Bp0M5PgBGk~$(KGrHqMOKjMEuZi!i2ZkBLs+)JJK5g~~ 3.JPG|Darkus Splight File:10082010(004).jpg File:Aquos_Splight.jpg|Aquos Splight File:Splight123.png|Splight File:Se_Splight.png|Splight's Reference Card File:Splight.jpg|Splight's Ability Card HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (20).jpg HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (19).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (18).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (10).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Darkussplight.png|Darkus Splight File:Aquos_Splight_BD.jpg|Aquos Splight Capture hyj.JPG|Splight attacking. Darkus_Splight.png Haos_Splight.png Pyrus_Splight_BD.png Aquos_Splight.png Subterra_Splight.png Ventus_Splight.png Clear_Splight.png Haos_Splight_Open.png Darkus_Splight_Open.png Ventus_Splight_Open.png Subterra_Splight_Open.png Pyrus_Splight_Open.png Aquos_Splight_Open.png Clear_Splight_Open.png Drillclaw.jpg Dark_Knight_Splight.png SplightCHARGE.png Aquos_Splight_Closed.png Clear_Splight_Closed.png Darkus_Splight_Closed.png Haos_Splight_Closed.png Pyrus_Splight_Closed.png Subterra_Splight_Closed.png Ventus_Splight_Closed.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuZoom Category:Special Evolution Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights